Dame una razòn para no hacerlo
by Shadowmew
Summary: Aventuras en la infancia de Naruto, nuevos personajes. Peleas,amor y acciòn! Historia Finalizada! Cap 6 Pay de Limòn.
1. Chapter 1

**Dame una razòn para no hacerlo….**

**Hi!**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la infancia de Naruto... cuando nuestro querido Kitzune tiene 6 añitos**

**y trata sobre como las personas pueden influir en nuestra vida; Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews!**

**Recuerden que ustedes son mi motivaciòn ;D**

**Besos su amiga Shadowmew :)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 1**

**¡¡No fui yo!**

El sensei Iruka daba explicaciones , mientras la mitad de la clase se dormìa, entre ellos se encontraban un aburrido Shikamaru y un Naruto que habìa caído vencido por el sueño.

Mientras tanto una divertida Ino cuhicheaba con una sonriente Sakura.

Neji hacìa algunas anotaciones de lo que su sensei decìa tratando de no perder detalles.

La clase estaba realmente aburrida, pero al parecer alguien ya tenìa sus planes.

Kiba quien estaba sentado hasta el fondo del salòn detrás de Neji y Naruto se tapaba la boca tratando de que nadie escuchara su risita traviesa.

Kiba tomo varias bolitas de papel que habìa estado preparando desde hacìa un buen rato para arrojarle a sus compañeros y estaba escogiendo a su próxima victima…. ¿Quién serìa el desafortunado?

En ese momento escucho unos susurros….

_Si no te apartas de mi en 5 segundos te mato._

Kiba observaba en primera fila la escena que se llebava a unos centímetros de el.

Neji miraba a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos… el rubio roncaba como motosierra mientras casi babeaba al pobre Neji que trataba de que no se mancharan sus apuntes.

Naruto que estaba fuera de la realidad, Al parecer estaba soñando con algo relacionado al ramen porque empezó a masticar el pelo de Neji XD No hizo caso y empezó a caer sobre un muy enojado Neji al que parecìa que le hiba a estallar la venita de la frente.

El silencio y monotonìa del salón se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya!

La clase estallo en risas al ver al pobre Uzumaki en el suelo mientras babeaba y se abrazaba al pie de Neji.

La cara de Neji empezó a cambiar a varios tonos de rojo por la vergüenza.

Neji no aguanto màs y comenzó a gritar ¡¡¡Que me sueltes Baka , deja en paz mi pie!

Iruka se llevo una mano a la frente y empezó a mover la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

**Iruka:** Déjalo Neji…. Es inútil que le grites… Usumaki no se levantarìa ni aunque una bomba estallara en este momento.

Shikamaru empezó a reír . Todos fijaron su atención en el.

Iruka arqueo una ceja intrigado ¿De que te ríes?- Bufo Iruka tratando de ser paciente.

Shikamaru cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos tratando de aparentar saber algo muy importante.

**Shikamaru: **Es que no se necesita una bomba atómica para despertarlo…. Es algo màs sencillo dijo mientras abría un ojo y sonreìa haciéndose el interesante.

Iruka se rasco la cabeza, ni si quiera el se imaginaba de que se trataba.

Ino que ya estaba fastidiada de tanto misterio hizo una mueca.

**Ino:**¡¡¡Dilo de una vez antes de que me duerma!

Los demàs presentes asintieron apoyando a Ino. Sobretodo Neji que ya tenìa entumida la pierna a causa del Usumaki.

Shikamaru rió y empezó a gritar: ¡¡¡Ramen! ¡¡¡Todo el Ramen que pueda comer Gratis!

Casi como si fuera invocado Naruto se levanto y empezó a dar de brincos ilusionado ¡¡Ramen Gratis! ¿Donde?

Màs de uno se cayo al suelo al purisimo estilo anime. XD

Ino se levanto furiosa y le dio un golpe a Shikamaru en la cabeza.

**Ino:** Para que no seas tan problemático…

Shikamaru quedo K.O 0

Iruka que ya estaba empezando a perder el control de sus estudiantes (porque parecìa màs jungla que un salón de clases) empezó a gritar Histérico para poner orden.

10 minutos después todo habìa vuelto a la calma en el salón.

Kiba miro las bolas de papel y empezó a apuntar a su objetivo. Naruto.

La bola de papel cayó sobre Neji.

Upsssss! Rió por lo bajo Kiba, a la próxima no falló. jejeje

Neji se viro y miro con cara de malas pulgas a Naruto al que habìan pasado atrás para que no se metiera en problemas.

Neji: Deja ya de lanzarme papelitos Naruto o hoy no llegas a tu casa. Dijo Neji amenazante.

Naruto le miro enojado.

**Naruto:** No fui yo… Datte Bayo…¿Por qué siempre me culpas a mi?

Kiba se veìa preocupado por la situación que habìa ocasionado. Sabìa que Neji tenìa un pesimo sentido del humor.

**Neji:** ¿Crees que soy tonto? Tu eres el único que se la pasa haciendo bromitas tontas y molestando a los demàs.

**Naruto:** Yo no siempre hago eso…- Se defendió Naruto mientras hacìa gestos.

**Neji:** ¿No? Y que te la pasas haciendo toda la clase ademàs de dormir. – Sonrió de forma sarcástica el ojiplateado.

Naruto se ruborizo al instante- No hiba a decir que se la pasaba dibujando… pero sobretodo dibujando corazoncitos y el nombre de Sakura en toda su libreta-

**Naruto:** Lo que yo haga… no te incumbe pedazo de baka. Espeto bufando el rubio.

Neji se quedo serio tratando de matar a Naruto con la mirada. – No querìa tener problemas con su sensei por lo que guardo compostura-

Pero como siempre nunca falta alguien al que le guste iniciar peleas.

**Compañero de clases:** Huyyy eso dolió Neji, ¡¡Te dijo baka!… ¿Vas a permitir que te insulte asì?

Neji apretó los dientes… Tenìa razòn, aquel chico, no podìa dejar que se burlaran de el de esa forma.

_Le habìan picado el orgullo a Neji…_

_Grave error…_

Neji agarro a Naruto del cuello de su chamarra Naranja.

Los ojos azules cielo conocieron profundamente los fríos glaciares.

El profesor Iruka sintió como una tímida mano le jalaba de su chamarra.

Pero Iruka estaba tan concentrado escribiendo en el pizarrón que no le hizo caso.

Hinata alzando su voz lo màs que pudo y le advirtió a su sensei de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Varios estudiantes habìa aprovechado la situación para hacer apuestas y hacer relajo.

Pero antes de que Iruka pudiera detenerlos Neji ya habìa asestado el primer golpe y habìa dejado tumbado a Naruto en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Iruka separo a ambos muchachos. Mientras pedìa explicaciones de su comportamiento.

Neji explicaba alterado a su sensei lo que habìa sucedido, mientras Naruto permanecìa en silencio mirando sus pies como si fueran la cosa màs interesante del mundo.

Iruka miro acusadoramente a Naruto.

**Iruka:** ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Naruto?

Naruto no levanto en ningún momento su rostro y se le escucho susurrar en un tono cargado de resentimiento.

**Naruto:** Yo no fui sensei Iruka… Pero no importa si hice algo malo o no… a mi siempre me culpan..No… No es justo.

La voz de Naruto se quebró y pequeñas lagrimas se precipitaron al suelo en silencio.

El rubio alzo la mirada, seco sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo y esbozo una sonrisa.

_Una sonrisa amarga._

_Una sonrisa que traía algo de maldad._

Neji miro a Naruto confundido…-¿Por qué se reìa de esa manera?

Inclusive al sensei Iruka le habìa dado un escalofrìo…

Kiba miraba en silencio la escena-Se sentìa muy mal por lo que habìa ocasionado con su bromita, la culpa lo mataba por lo que se levantó para confesar lo que habìa hecho.

Pero antes de que Kiba lograra siquiera abrir la boca, Naruto salio corriendo del salón.

Los màs observadores notaron que Naruto movìa los labios diciendo palabras Inteligibles.

_Me vengare_… _Susurro Naruto en un tono apenas audible pareciendo ser otra persona._

Desapareciò del salón dejando a sus compañeros medio Intrigados y a un Iruka preocupado.

Chouji quien en ningún momento se habìa movido de su asiento sonrió alegre.

En esos momentos todos chismeaban bajito comentando lo que habìa pasado minutos atrás.

**Chouji:** Sensei Iruka ¡¡Ya son las dos! ¿Podemos irnos?

Iruka se encontraba notablemente irritado.

**Iruka:**¡¡¡Hasta que no estén todos en silencio, no se podrán retirar ¡!

El salón quedo en silencio total… se podía escuchar hasta el vuelo de una mosca.

**Iruka:**Para mañana hagan un ensayo de 50 palabras de lo que dije en esta clase o no tendran derecho a examen semestral ¿Entendido?

Todos los alumnos se fueron retirando haciendo corajes.

Todos a excepción de un castigado Neji y un arrepentido Kiba que hiba a confesar su travesura.

Continuara…

---¿Que les pareciò? ;) Espero sus opiniones! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"Yo comenze la Broma"**

**Hi¿Como han estado? Espero muy bien, disculpen por haber abandonado por bastante tiempo este fic... sin electricidad no se pueden hacer muchas cosas y ahora que ya tengo ya puedo actualizar, aunque aun asì no dejo de estar limitada de tiempo U Tengo que luchar contra reloj...Muy comùn XD En cuanto a la pregunta que me hicieron de ¿Por que Neji esta en el mismo salòn de Naruto si Neji es mayor:P Me temo que deberas esperar en el proximo capi que ahì revelare màs cosas- Gomen Aun asì espero les guste este capi que como siempre le he puesto mucho empeño y Please dejen reviews D Siempre son bien recibidos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sensei Iruka estaba realmente enojado… no era la primera vez que sucedìa eso en sus clases.

Se sentìa mal por Naruto… pero en parte el tenìa algo de culpa el chico rubio habìa ganado fama entre sus compañeros por ser el màs bromista de la clase.

Antes que nada necesitaba saber que era lo que habìa pasado… luego tendría tiempo de sermonear a Naruto, comenzarìa por Neji…

Iruka Miro a su estudiante con seriedad y al fin comenzo su interrogatorio.

¿Y bien… que tienes que decir en tu defensa Hyuuga Neji¿Por qué le pegaste a Naruto-kun?

El Hyuuga contemplaba el suelo nervioso…

Pensamientos de Neji: Cuando Tio se entere de esto me va a castigar fuertemente… ¡Rayos!

Antes de que Neji lograra articular palabra Kiba quien observaba a corta distancia, interrumpio la conversación con voz entrecortada.

Iruka sensei… yo… fui el que comenzo todo.

Neji y su sensei miraron a Kiba sin comprender de que hablabla.

Bueno Kiba-kun, creo que nos debes una explicación… comienza ya.

Neji alzo la mirada y se cruzo de brazos enfadado… Ansiaba escuchar lo que ocultaba su compañero.

Kiba sintio miedo de su compañero… la presiòn lo estaba matando… respiro profundamente y explico lo que habìa pasado.

Kiba: Yo comenze la broma…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras Kiba daba sus explicaciones , Naruto arrojaba piedras a un lago cercano a las afueras de Konoha.

El pequeño rubio estaba agotado y hambriento… desde el momento que habìa salido de su salòn no hizo otra cosa que correr y llorar.

Avanzo unos pasos y se acosto bajo la sombra de un arbol.

Contemplo las nubes mientras unas lagrimas quemantes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

No querìa regresar a la Academia, no querìa regresar a Konoha….Sentìa que no importara lo que hiciera el siempre serìa culpable de todo.

Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de sus compañeros riendose de el y las miradas de las personas de su aldea.

En ese momento surgieron de nuevo las preguntas que tanto lo atormentaba¿Por qué todos lo trataban tan mal¿Qué habìa hecho para merecer su desprecio?

Sintio como la ira recorrìa su cuerpo, sentìa su sangre hervir… sin pensarlo, como si se tratase de un acto reflejo se levanto y golpeo lo màs fuerte que pudo el arbol bajo el que se encontraba.

El golpe sacudio el arbol completo y se escucho un grito de entre las ramas.

**Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Naruto se aparto del arbol asustado ¿El arbol habìa gritado?

Fue entonces cuando se percato que de una de las ramas colgaba una extraña chica.

Kuso! Me voy a caer! Quitate de ahì niño!

Naruto se aparto y se quedo viendo a la chica.

No parecìa ser de la aldea… de hecho nunca habìa visto a nadie como ella en su vida.

La chica tenìa la piel morena clara, ojos de un tono verde parecido al del pasto y cabello castaño sin mencionar su vestuario poco usual en esos lugares, blusa de manga corta agua marina con un extraño símbolo blanco, short azul marino, sandalias negras planas, un paliacate azul cielo amarrado a su cabeza y sobre el algo que el nunca habìa visto.

La chica movio su mano para despertarlo…

-Hay alguien ahì¿Estas despierto?

Naruto reacciono y su mente le mando una advertencia.

Recordo las palabras de su sensei, -Si llegan a ver a alguien escondido y tiene razgos extranjeros probablemente sea una espìa, por favor reportenlo a su superior para que analize la situación.

Naruto miro de reojo a la chica… quien hacìa todo lo posible para safar su ropa de la rama atorada, con suerte lograrìa bajar del arbol sin mucho problema.

De pronto sono un leve CRACK!

Para mala suerte de la chica la rama se rompio y llego al suelo sin muchas complicaciones.

No se golpeo con las demàs ramas ,fue una caìda rapida… directo a la tierra.

Naruto se hacerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto Naruto mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la chica quien aun no se recuperaba del golpe.

La chica se levanto algo enfadada y sacudio su ropa- Creo que estoy bien… pero pudiste haberme ayudado antes ¿No crees?

Naruto se sonrojo avergonzado… Es que yo estaba pensando que tu eres….

La chica que ya estaba aburrida de los balbuceos subio el arbol sin ninguna dificultad trayendo consigo una mochila negra con símbolos blancos iguales al de su blusa.

Naruto estaba pensando en que decir… Ella no se veìa como una persona mala, pero y si lo era… ¿A quien se lo hiba a decir?

La chica se acerco a una distancia prudente de Naruto y lo observo en silencio.

Lo analizo disimuladamente y luego miro el atardecer, pronto empezarìa a anocher.

-Oye, se esta haciendo tarde… ¿No crees que deberìas ir a casa?

Naruto nego con la cabeza… nadie le esperaba en casa, tampoco en la aldea.

Aun seguìa enojado.

Al fin el rubio reacciono indignado… metete en tus asuntos exclamo mientras le dirigìa una mueca burlona a la chica.

La chica solo sonrio ante tal gesto de Naruto.

-No es para que te enojes… Solo estaba preocupada por ti. Bueno…. ¿Que te parece si nos presentamos? Yo soy Nuku Tenshi de la isla de la pluma. Después de decir eso esbozo una sonrisa y extendio la mano esperando que Naruto estrechara su mano.

Naruto arqueo la ceja sorprendido y luego estrecho la mano de Nuku.

-Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea de Konoha.

Mucho gusto Naruto y disculpame por portarme gruñona al principio, es que me asustaste, estaba durmiendo en la rama de ese arbol y pues supongo que tu lo golpeaste.

¿Cómo lo supiste si estabas durmiendo? Dijo Naruto sorprendido…

Es muy facil… dejaste la marca de tu puño en el pobre arbol… U¬¬

Naruto se sintio mal… Nuku era una persona amable y el habìa sido grosero con ella.

Perdoname por favor Nuku-san, no quize ser grosero contigo…

Nuku revolvio suavemente el cabello de Naruto y le guiño el ojo.

Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no me hiciste ningun daño ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

Naruto se sonrojo al instante… Nuku era bonita y amable con el, se sentìa caliente, no era como el calor que habìa sentido cuando estaba enojado, esta sensación de calor era diferente… era agradable.

Naruto empezo a correr, tenìa hambre y querìa llegar a casa.

-Vamos Nuku- San ¡Tengo hambre!

Hey! Espera un momento! Dije que te invitarìa a cenar… no en donde.

Naruto se detuvo al instante ¿Què¿ Vamos a comer aquì?

¿Por qué no? Hay luna llena…. Las estrellas estan bonitas…

Hay mozquitos y me pican… completo Naruto Burlandose.

-Ok… ya entendì… Tienes razòn… pero no tengo dinero y lo unico que te puedo ofrecer es ramen instantaneo…

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron -¿Ramen¿Qué estas esperando¡Preparalo por favor!

-Tranquilo Naruto-Kun… ya voy a prepararlo.

Mientras Nuku herbìa el agua para el ramen, empezaron a platicar.

Y cuantos años tienes? Dijo Naruto interesado.

-Tengo 12 años y tu?

-Tengo 6…

Naruto la miraba de reojo… Le gustaba su voz , era tranquila y relajada ella le trataba como se hubieran conocido de siempre- Eso le hacìa sentir raro y un tanto preocupado pues ahora que sabìa que era de una aldea diferente eso podrìa significar que solo lo estaba usando para obtener información, asì que Naruto prefirio obtener màs de información de ella antes de confiar en totalmente en Nuku-¿Oye y donde esta la isla oculta de la pluma?

Nuku quien empezaba a verter el agua caliente en los vasos de las sopas se quemo la mano sorprendida ante tal pregunta.

-Auch…. Si te dijera ya no serìa oculta y mucho menos secreta ¿No?

Naruto tenìa sospechas de que Nuku le ocultaba algo.

-Hummm… Ramen caliente y aromatico… deliciosos fideos -decìa Nuku mientras servìa un gran tazòn de Ramen a Naruto…

Parecìa que Nuku estaba haciendo un comercial de Ramen.

Y su posible cliente habìa caido en la trampa.

Naruto se quedo cayado ocupado deborando rapidamente su porciòn de ramen.

Pensamientos de Nuku: Que chico màs simpatico… Lo unico que me molesta de ti es que haces demasiadas preguntas… Lo mejor sera que me aleje de ti o mi vida puede correr peligro.

La cena transcurrio tranquila… Nuku daba su maximo esfuerzo por no reirse al ver comer a Naruto de aquella manera… estaba tan hambriento que por la prisa de comer su ramen varios fideos habìan caido sobre su playera.

Ya no puedo aguantar màs- Nuku dejo salir una estrepitosa risa. Intentando disimular cubriendose la boca con una mano

-¿De quem te estaf riendo -dijo Naruto aun con fideos en la boca.

Es que te ves gracioso, pareces un bebe comiendo, mirate esta todo lleno de fideos.

Naruto vio los fideos que escurrìan por su playera y se los llevo a la boca.

Nuku guardo silencio debìa estar muy hambriento para hacer eso… ¿Hace cuanto no comes?

Naruto termino de deborar su comida y se limito a decir 2 dìas como si fuera algo comun en la vida del Uzumaki.

-Eso esta mal¿Qué nadie te cuida? Bufo irritada Nuku… Deberìa darles vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de personas habitan Konoha? No es justo que te hagan eso.

Naruto no contesto, solo le agradecio la comida y salio corriendo de ahì rumbo a Konoha.

-¡Espera Naruto!

Naruto se detuvo por un momento- Las palabras de Nuku le habìan hecho sentir mal… porque el sabìa ella tenìa razòn.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar Nuku estaba delante de el cortandole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Uzumaki Naruto? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dejame en paz… solo quiero estar solo, decìa Naruto entre sollozos.

Nuku saco un pañuelo de su mochila y seco con delicadeza las lagrimas de Naruto.

-¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué me ayudas? Decìa Naruto con dificultad porque el llanto le impedìa hablar bien.

- Tranquilo Naruto… cuentame lo que te pasa, quizas yo pueda ayudarte.

Naruto no respondio, respiraba con dificultad… sus lagrimas lo estaban ahogando.

Nuku lo abrazo con ternura tratando de consolarlo e inpirarle confianza.

Pero Naruto reacciono nuevamente enojado-Dejame en paz, no entiendes nada… no me conoces.

La chica de ojos verdes,derramo dos làgrimas silenciosas que se confundieron con las de Naruto.

No te conozco completamente Uzumaki Naruto…

Puedo meterme en problemas muy grandes si estoy contigo…

Pase lo que pase ahora eso no me interesa.

Me perdì en tus ojos inocentes… No pude evitarlo

No me arrepiento, darìa mi vida por calmar tu dolor.

Porque de alguna forma se lo que sientes…

Naruto cerro los ojos y hundio su cabeza en el regazo de Nuku.

Su corazòn empezo a tranquilizarse poco a poco…

Su respiración volvio a la normalidad después de un momento.

Miro a los ojos de Nuku agradecido…

-Nuku-San…Yo…

Nuku no le permitio seguir hablando a Naruto, cerro los labios del rubio colocando suavemente un dedo sobre ellos.

No es necesario que digas nada… ¿Te llevo a casa?

Naruto asintio mientras terminaba de recobrar compostura.

Alumbrados por la fantasmal luz de la luna llena avanzaron rumbo a Konoha en silencio.

Cuando casi llegaban a la entrada de la aldea Nuku le pidio a Naruto que se adelantara.

-No Nuku-san, yo voy a esperarte.

Al mirar atrás Naruto se dio cuenta de que habìa hablado solo.

No haìa nadie detrás de el….

Una brisa de aire frio parecio regresarlo a la realidad.

Se paro delante de la gran puerta que detenìa su entrada a Konoha.

Escucho a los guardias venir… estaba preparado para su reacción.

Guardia: Miren quien llego… es el Kitsune.

Entre los murmullos de los guardias se podìa escuchar claramente burlas crueles para Naruto…

-Lastima que no se lo comieron…

Si, después de todo ¿Quién querrìa comerselo?

Las carcajadas crueles y las miradas rencorosas de los guardias hicieron pronto su efecto en Naruto.

-Si el pequeño hubiese tenido màs lagrimas las hubiera derramado en ese instante, tapo sus oidos tratando de defenderse de las mordaces burlas y corrio en direcciòn a su casa lo màs rapido que sus piernas le permitìan.

Mientras tanto Nuku se encontraba en el bosque recibiendo ordenes de un sujeto alto cubierto totalmente de ropajes negros.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir al punto de reunion Tenshi-san?

El rostro de Nuku-Tenshi habìa cambiado totalmente… su rostro era frio e inexpresivo y su voz se habìa tornado aspera y vacìa.

-Tuve que encargarme de los ultimos detalles sensei… he encontrado al sujeto de prueba.

Excelente Tenshi.-san , No olvide sus ordenes. Nos veremos en la fecha, hora y lugar señalados.

-Sennsei antes de que se marche… ¿No era màs sencillo obtener la información por nuestros propios medios? O hacer una alianza con Konoha… veo todo esto como algo innecesario.

-Tenshi-san, permiteme recordarte que tu punto de vista no es necesario… y que lo unico que tienes que hacer es seguir son ordenes… Recuerde que usted es una ninja de alto rango y como tal debe acatar las ordenes sin discutir si no sera acusada de alta traiciòn y creo que sabe lo que eso significa ¿Alguna duda?

-No sensei ninguna…

El sujeto de tunica negra se desvaneciò tras una cortina de humo…

Su cabello castaño se mecìa suavemente con la brisa nocturna… miraba en el lago su reflejo mientras recordaba a Naruto…

-Kuso…. ¿Cómo puedo sentir cariño por Naruto? Soy una ninja y como tal no debo dejarme guiar por mis emociones ni sentimientos.

Arrojo una piedra al lago viendo como su reflejo era destrozado por las ondas que se formaban en el agua.

En ese instante ella pareciò imitar a la piedra que habìa arrojado, mientras una se hundìa en el lago otra lo hacìa lentamente en sus recuerdos.

Cada vez màs profundo…

Hasta llegar a la parte màs oscura y solitaria de su corazòn…

Donde nadie habìa logrado entrar a el hasta ahora.

**Continuara…**

**Les aburrio, les gusto? Dejen un review y expresense ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3 - "La chica pàjaro y la Niña gato"_**

**_Hi! Gracias por sus reviews! En este capitulo hablo màs del personaje Nuku para que vayan comprendiendo su forma de pensar y actuar, ademàs que aparecen personajes que van a tener un papel importante en los proximos capitulos, si escribì mal varias cosas o tengo chorrocientos errores de ortografìa por favor disculpenme, tengo dormido solo dos horas desde ayer… ¡El insomnio me esta matando! Las pastillas que tomo para dormir no me surten efecto…Cuando tienes problemas es difícil dormir… Eso y la cruda emocional que cargo, no me ha dejado escribir el siguiente capitulo de "La leyenda del corazòn de la arena" Se ha quedado estancado por el momento… Por lo que les pido disculpas adelantadas. _**

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a las siguientes personas:**_

_**-Jaide 112 **_

_**-Megumi014 **_

_**-Alejandra-chan **_

_**-Javiera **_

_**-Mirime-Sketchit **_

_**-Isa**_

_**Este capi esta hecho con mucho amor :) Espero les guste!**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews que los acepto con mucho gusto n.n**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Los recuerdos son importantes_

_Sean buenos o malos_

_Pero no debes vivir en los recuerdos_

_No vivas en ellos, eso solo te hace daño._

_Los recuerdos te atan al pasado_

_Aprende del pasado, eso hace que crezcan tus alas._

_Pero no vivas nunca atado a el._

_¡Porque tu debes ser libre para poder volar!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Paso hace tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué tengo que recordar estas tonterìas ahora?_

Nuku dejo salir una nubecilla de humo de su boca hacia sus manos que habìa unido en busca de calor, su aliento indicaba que la temperatura habìa bajado en el bosque de Kohoha … -¿A quien trato de engañar? Murmuro Nuku como si le costara aceptar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_-Naruto... el fue el que me hizo recordar._

La chica morena cerro los puños deseando tragarse el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

¡Demonios si ese dìa no nos hubieran atrapado las cosas serìan diferentes!

Yo no serìa como soy ahora… Una chica estupida que no puede expresar sus sentimientos y trata de aparentar lo que no es.

Xiao ¿Por qué tenìas que decirme todo eso?

**Flash Back**

3 Niños corrìan con varios panes en sus manos por calles empedradas cubiertas por una fina capa de arena.

La tranquilidad que reinaba fue interrumpida por una voz grave ¡Atrapen a esos niños me han robado!

Entre una muchedumbre confundida los niños esquivaban a las personas con agilidad.

Con dificultad podrìa esconderse en un dìa tan soleado y con la vestimenta que tenìan.

Los tres niños de piel morena clara vestìan un uniforme, playeras de manga corta grises con shorts negros… El uniforme del Orfanatorio de la isla.

El màs bajito de ellos tenìa ojos azules, pelo naranja corto y alborotado.

Una niña un poco màs alta corrìa a corta distancia del pelirrojo, su pelo castaño largo y despeinado le impedìa ver bien su camino, era la que corrìa màs lento y luchaba desesperada para aumentar la velocidad.

El màs alto de ellos les llevaba la delantera, su mirada impasible hacìa entender que era el màs maduro, su pelo largo de una tonalidad azul fuerte estaba amarrado por una pequeña cinta roja y sus ojos de un azul oscuro profundo hacìan juego con su cabello.

-¡Rayos si pudiéramos volar escapar serìa màs sencillo!

-¡ Chica pájaro deja de pensar en volar y corre antes de que nos alcancen! Grito el pelirrojo enojado ante las quejas de su amiga.

-¡Cállense los dos y corran! Yo distraeré al panadero, nos reuniremos en el punto fijado. Dijo el niño de expresión frìa.

-¿Plan B en acciòn Xiao? Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sujetaba con màs fuerza los panes que tenìa agarrados.

Basto una señal para que ambos chicos entendieran.

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad y tomaron caminos diferentes.

-¡Detente ahì niño o te entregare a la policía! Gritaba el panadero mientras amenazaba al niño con su voz grave y rencorosa, los ladrones como tu son los que arruinan el mundo.

El chico de mirada frìa solo esbozo una leve sonrisa… si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar… murmuro el niño quien ahora se mostraba prepotente.

El adulto sin tiempo de reaccionar ante esas palabras solo alcanzo a ver como el pequeño desaparecìa tras una cortina de humo.

El adulto tocìa tratando de alejar el humo con sus manos para poder respirar y lanzar sonoros insultos al pequeño ·$& -¡Si te llego a atrapar juro que me las vas a pagar Iriyashi Xiao!

Xiao quien observaba en silencio a corta distancia tras la cortina de humo le hizo pagar su osadía.

Una pequeña llama broto del dedo de Iriyashi quien con agilidad asombrosa toco la escoba sin ser descubierto.

-¡Se quema!

Xiao Iriyashi partìa satisfecho del lugar para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Apresuro el paso y llego hasta una playa solitaria donde le esperaban sus amigos quienes ya habìan comenzado a comer los panes.

El pelirrojo devoraba rápidamente una dona de chocolate mientras que Iriyashi buscaba a Nuku con la mirada.

_-¿Dónde esta la chica pájaro?_

El pelirrojo terminaba de tragar la dona cuando señalo hacia el faro.

Xiao suspiro-Tenshi tiene la cabeza en las nubes…

Hayaku sonreìa alegre – No la culpo, el cielo es tan hermoso y las nubes tan libres ¿Por qué no deberìa querer volar?

-Eres igual que ella cabello de zanahoria¿Por qué se la pasan soñando despiertos?- Espeto chico de ojos profundos refunfuñando, es una perdida de tiempo.

El chico pelirrojo empezó a reírse¿Por qué no le preguntas a Nuku? Ella es mejor con esas cosas, quizás hasta te haga reír, sabes que es muy ocurrente.

Sin contestar Iriyashi se dirigió al faro que se encontraba a corta distancia.

Hayaku no le presto mucha importancia al asunto, conocìa a su amigo… no solìa hablar demasiado, ademàs que el estaba ocupado llenando su estomago.

-¿Qué haces…¿Nuku? Inquirió el chico de cabellera azul… al verla guardo silencio, su amiga restregaba sus ojos tratando de controlar su llanto.

El muchacho se sentó a lado de Nuku en un peldaño del faro.

Guardo silencio hasta que Nuku logro controlar un poco su llanto.

-¿Qué te sucede Tenshi?

La pequeña reacciono al escuchar su voz… Xiao, no me habìa dado cuenta de que estabas aquì-Dijo mientras intentaba guardar compostura.

-¿Crees que con llorar vas a solucionar algo Nuku? –Dijo su amigo mostrando serenidad en su rostro.

Nuku sonrio y se seco lo quedaba de lagrimas en su rostro.

-No sabes porque lloro Xiao… Pero tienes razòn, llorar no va a ayudar en nada.

Xiao le devolvio la sonrisa y luego le miro de forma seria.

-Nuku, sabes que no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquì… Se que eso te molesta, pero pronto vendran a buscarnos a este lugar.

Nuku se retiro unos mechones del rostro y miro a Xiao enojada.

-¡Lo se Xiao! Pero no me gusta tener que huir siempre, quiero tener un hogar, una familia… ¿Entiendes lo que digo Xiao?

El chico se quedo en silencio y luego arrojo una piedra con mucha fuerza al mar, para después contestar la pregunta con un tono sombrio.

-Algun dìa tienes que entender que estamos solos Tenshi, todos quieren que regresemos al Orfanato solo por una razòn, quieren que ingresemos a la academia Ninja… porque si morimos a nadie le va a importar. Nadie nos necesita. Tienes que ser fuerte como yo y lograras sobrevivir.

Tenshi tapo sus oídos tratando de huir de aquellas crueles palabras- ¡Callate Cubo de hielo¿No tienes corazòn¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- sollozaba la pequeña tapandose el rostro, se sentì avergonzada por llorar delante de Xiao.

Xiao rio por lo bajo, el pelirrojo y tu no entienden… No soy cruel, solo me preocupo por ustedes.

Nuku se asombro al escuchar el tono apacible que habìa usado su amigo.

_-¿Si te preocupas por nosotros entonces porque siempre nos ves de esa forma? – Parece que nos odias_, Al hacer esto descubriò parte de su rostro para mirar los gélidos ojos de su compañero.

-Mis ojos me sirven para defenderme de los demàs… los uso para amenazar porque me es necesario, no puedo dejar que me vean vulnerable porque…

Nuku completo la frase comprendiendo lo que decìa su amigo – _Tienes miedo que te lastimen._

La pequeña sonrió y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de su amigo.

-Tus ojos son hermosos Xiao… deberìas intentar no tratar de matarnos con la mirada tan seguido…

Xiao se alejo ruborizado de su amiga, no estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran de esa forma su espacio personal.

-Nuku empezaba a caminar en direcciòn hacia donde se encontraba Hayaku, no habìa notado el rubor en su compañero.

Xiao la detuvo con voz entrecortada, _-Necesito que me hagas una promesa Nuku-_

-¿Qué promesa Xiao?

-En el rostro de Xiao se veìa determinación, coloco una de sus manos detrás de su cabello y lo dejo caer al desamarrar la liga roja que lo sujetaba.

Tomo la liga y la amarro en la mano de Nuku.

Su amiga casi no podìa guardar su asombro le miro fijamente esperando a que Xiro hiciera su petición.

_-Tenshi, prometeme que si estas en problemas vas a ser frìa y no te vas a dejar llevar por tus sentimientos._

Nuku esbozo una sonrisa- _¡Lo prometo cubito de hielo!_

¡SUFICIENTE!

No puedo vivir en los recuerdos… tenìa 7 años, ahora tengo 12 y soy un ANBU del tipo agua… Tengo una misiòn que cumplir, aunque no me guste.

Nuku frunció el seño y se arrojo al lago.

¡Esta frìa¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba para calmar mi coraje… después del baño voy a buscar al sujeto de prueba, Quizás luego voy a buscar a Naruto, me tiene preocupada… Espero este bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Nuku disfrutaba su baño Naruto dormía intranquilo luchando contra varias pesadillas.

Afuera de su casa, bajo el refugio de la noche unos ojos se posaron en la pequeña vivienda de Naruto.

Al ver que todo estaba a oscuras, una figura de apariencia felina se introdujo por una ventana a la casa de Naruto.

-No creo que haya alguien aquì… susurro con voz tranquila una voz infantil- Creo que aquì podré dormir en paz.

Kyyyyyyyyaa!

-¿Qué es esto?

Varios objetos cayeron al suelo cuando la chica de ojos felinos tropezó con varios objetos tirados en el suelo.

Sin querer Naruto habìa creado una alarma efectiva contra ladrones, hasta el ninja màs ágil hubiera tenido problemas para no caer al suelo por el desorden que reinaba en la casa de Naruto.

Naruto se despertó asustado- ¿Quién esta ahì?

-Kuso¡Hay alguien aquì! Un momento es un niño…

-Un momento, tengo una idea.

Puffffffffffff una pequeña cortina de humo cubrió a la niña.

Naruto se apresuro a prender la luz y empezó a restregarse los ojos no podìa creer lo que veìa.

Una pequeña gatita de piel verde pasto y ojos amarillos temblaba en un rincón.

Naruto sonrió tranquilo- ¡Me asustaste gatito!

-Nyyyaaaaaaaa! Parecìa quejarse la felina.

El pequeño vio que tenìa unas cintas amarillas amarradas a las orejas.

De la pansa de la gatita se escucho un leve ruidito.

_Grrrrrrrr…._

Pensamientos de la niña gato: No he podido comer en todo el dìa…

Naruto se mostro triste de pronto… gatita¿Tienes hambre?

La felina se restregó en la pierna de Naruto cariñosamente.

Naruto la acaricio suavemente-Lo siento pequeña… no tengo comida, pero no te preocupes mañana te llevare a la academia ninja con Iruka sensei y pediré que nos de un poco de comida para ambos. Dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba.

La felina se mostró asustada y se escondió debajo de la cama de Naruto.

¡No voy a dejar que me encuentren! repetìa la chica gato negando con la cabeza… ¡No voy a dejar que me hagan daño!

La transformación desapareció enseguida, la niña estaba exhausta y hambrienta.

-Ven gatita, no pienso lastimarte. susurraba Naruto con voz cariñosa.

La pequeña se apresuro a volver a transformarse en gatita, si hubiera sido màs alta su cabeza se hubiera golpeado contra la cama al volver a transformarse en humana.

Naruto extendió la mano debajo de su cama tratando de sacarla.

La niña estaba nerviosa y querìa que la dejaran en paz, en un acto reflejo trato de alejar la mano de Naruto arañándolo sin querer.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!-Grito Naruto agitando su mano.

El silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido nuevamente por los sollozos de Naruto.

-Tambièn los animales me odian… se le escuchaba murmurar en lamentos que lo ahogaban¿Por qué todos me tratan mal?

La niña gato al escuchar llorar a Naruto se sintió mal por haberlo lastimado y por lo que habìa escuchado pronto comenzó a gemir en voz baja.

Naruto dejo de sollozar por un momento al escuchar los extraños sonidos provenientes debajo de su cama.

-¡Lo siento no quise lastimarte! –chillo la niña al ser descubierta.

-¿Qué? Grito el rubio asustado al ver a una niña debajo de su cama en lugar de una gatita.

-Uwaaaaaa! Grito aterrorizado Naruto.

-Por favor no grites, déjame explicarte dijo la niña mientras le tapaba la boca a Naruto.

El rubio guardo silencio esperando a que ella le contara su historia.

Naruto estaba asombrado nunca habìa visto a una chica asì, su cabello verde oscuro trenzado en dos colas era cubierto por un sombrero tipo pescador del mismo color, su piel morena clara hacia contraste con sus pupilas amarillas casi idénticas a las de los gatos.

No debìa tener màs de 5 años, vestía un uniforme ninja que hacia juego con su cabello, con ese atuendo facilemente podrìa camuflarse tras los arbustos… pero no podrìa pasar inadvertida durante el dìa en las transitadas calles de Konoha.

-Se que piensas que soy rara… decìa la chica nerviosa al sentir como Naruto le estudiaba con la mirada.

Naruto sonrió comprensivo… Disculpa por verte asì es que nunca habìa visto una niña como tu… y dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Kumi Shisei, pero puede decirme Mina sonrió la niña apenada. Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto sonrojado se señalo… Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me puedes decir Naruto.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Naruto? Dijo intrigada Mina al notar el rubor en el rostro del rubio.

Naruto se toco las mejillas y luego mientras veìa el suelo sin dirijirle la mirada dijo casi susurrando-Es que te acaricie la cabeza y escuchaste cuando estaba llorando… No me gusta que nadie me vea llorar.

-Ahhhhhh es por eso, bueno entonces es hora que te enseñe algo que no me gusta que nadie vea. ¿Me prometes que no te asustas?

Naruto asombrado asintió rápidamente con la cabeza -¿De que se trata?

Mina se quito tímidamente el sombrero de la cabeza y dejo ver unas orejas de gato blancas, después de eso enseño una larga cola blanca que movìa suavemente.

Naruto estaba Maravillado.

-El rubio solo atino a sonreír.

-¿Tu crees que soy rara Naruto?

Naruto le enseño las marcas que tenìa como bigotes en sus mejillas y empezó a maullar.

-Miau, miau ¡Yo igual soy un niño gato!

La pequeña comenzó a reír, al ver las caras que hacìa Naruto para divertirla, creo que seremos grandes amigos.

-No te preocupes Mina, puedes contarme lo que te pasa y yo te ayudare.

Mina bostezo largamente… Estoy cansada Naruto…¿Podemos dormir y mañana te lo cuento?

Naruto se acostó en el suelo,-En ese caso, buenas noches Mina.

-Oye Naruto duerme en la cama, no es necesario que te molestes.

Pero la pequeña movió a Naruto y este no respondìa, el kitsune ya se habìa dormido.

Mina fue por una almohada y una sabana, con delicadeza

Acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada y lo cubrió con la sabana con el mismo cuidado.

-Buenas Noches Naruto… susurro la pequeña para después acostarse a lado de Naruto.

-Ojala no me encuentren… Me alegro de haber encontrado a Naruto ¿Pero como me va a ayudar?

**Continuara…**

**_¿Les gusto, les aburrió? Exprésense y déjenme un review XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 ¡Problemas en la Academia!**

**Hi! n. n Ya tengo muchas ideas en mente para este fic, no creo poder actualizar seguido porque me hacen falta mis lentes... ;; Me duelen mis ojos... Kya! Ni modos, hay que juntar dinero.Por esta razòn, espero disculpen los "horrores ortograficos", U De todas formas ustedes saben que siempre pongo mucho empeño en el fic... Bueno dejo de molestarles Disfruten su lectura**!

**Y recuerden, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos n.n**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Kao-chan, ojala coincidamos alguna vez en el messenger, Tu te conectas en la mañana y yo en la tarde... "Ojala el destino nos una" . Traumada con el destino...paranoias mìas, la cafeina me afecta... No vuelvo a tomar tè negro cuando tengo insomnio XD Weno, See ya!**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, ya habìa amanecido.

-¿Qué hora es? Dijo aun bostezando y con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Al ver el reloj el rubio soltó un gran grito-Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se me hizo tarde!

Mina se levanto asustada- ¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien Naruto?

Voy a llegar tarde a la Academia… ¡Iruka sensei se va a enojar de nuevo conmigo, me van a castigar!

-No te quedes a lamentarte, cambiate de ropa y vamos a la Academia.

Naruto se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa y tomar sus útiles escolares.

-Regreso pronto Mina! Cuidate! –Dijo Naruto mientras salìa a toda prisa de su casa.

-Ni loca me quedo a aburrirme aquì… susurro la niña gato.

Mina sonrió picaramente y desapareció tras una cortina de humo convirtiéndose en una gatita blanca de ojos azules.

Naruto corrìa a toda prisa… por lo que no se dio cuenta que Mina le seguìa a corta distancia… haciendo honor a la forma que habìa tomado se movìa ágilmente y sin ser detectada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ahora que hemos aclarado el asunto de "Respeto entre compañeros" pasemos al siguiente tema de hoy " Como Tecnicas Ilusorias"

Naruto entro agitado al salón. Todos sus compañeros le echaban burlas.

-¡Llego el flojo de Naruto!

-¡Vino a seguir durmiendo!

¡Silencio por favor! Dijo el sensei tratando de callar a sus ruidosos alumnos…

-Uzumaki Naruto, hablaremos a la salida.

-Sì Iruka sensei!

**Pensamientos de Naruto:** Otro castigo…Kuso!

-Ahora empecemos el primer punto de …. **¡ACHU, ACHU,ACHU!**

**-**Salud sensei dijeron varios alumnos al mismo tiempo.

-**Gracias… ACHU………!**

Los estornudos se prolongaron varios minutos, Iruka se veìa muy mal, tenìa la cara roja y parecìa que tenìa fiebre.

**-**Proseguiré con la explicación cuando regrese, mientras tanto el Salòn queda a cargo de Neji Hyuuga y Rock-Lee

_-JiJiJiJi_ Kiba escucho una risita cerca de su mochila.

-¿Oyeron algo muchacho?

-No… ¿Qué escuchaste Kiba?

-Me pareció escuchar que alguien se reìa… Dijo Kiba algo temeroso que se burlaran de el.

- ¿Risitas? Debes estar alucinando, no escuche nada.

-A mi tambièn me pareció escuchar algo dijo un compañero sentado detrás de Kiba.

Mina se dirigió en silencio hasta el lugar de Naruto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Hola Naruto! Tengo hambre¿Tienes algo de comer? Dijo Mina tratando de susurrar.

Naruto al ver a la gatita blanca que hablaba y al estar medio dormido grito al no reconocer a Mina.

Kyaaaaaaaa! –Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

Rock Lee preocupado al ver la cara de pánico de Naruto se acerco a el.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?

Naruto… si es solo que…. Naruto se detuvo en seco. Al recordar a Mina.

-¿Qué? dijo Rock Lee intrigado.

-Nada… dijo al fin Naruto.

-Solo le gusta llamar la atención… Es un fracazado- cuchicheaban unas niñas sentadas cerca de Naruto.

Naruto pudo escuchar claramente el comentario… se sentó de nuevo e intento buscar a Mina.

Mina al escuchar esto se sintió muy enojada¡¡¡Niñas crueles esto no se va a quedar asì!

Rock Lee regreso a su asiento intrigado por el comportamiento de Naruto.

Iruka regreso… su rostro no habìa mejorado. –Tomen un descanso niños, les llamare para que regresen a clases- dijo Iruka con voz ronca.

Todos salieron apresurados, por lo general su sensei solo les daba 30 minutos para comer, pero esta vez seguramente al sentirse mal prolongarìa el descanso.

Todos se veìan alegres a excepción de Naruto que se habìa quedado en su asiento.

El pequeño espero a que el salòn estuviera vacio para buscar a Mina.

Mientras Naruto buscaba a Mina, Iruka recostó su cabeza en su escritorio intentando dormitar un poco… - Por suerte solo faltan 3 horas, ojala los chicos se porten bien, ya quiero llegar a casa- Murmuro en voz baja creyendo que estaba solo.

-Despuès de pasar largo rato buscando a Mina en el salòn… Naruto se dio por vencido.

-Quizas se fue a casa…. Un rujido interrumpio sus pensamientos… Muero de hambre.

En tanto que Naruto pasaba hambre Mina se daba un banquete.

Ella habìa aprovechado el Rato robando los desayunos de las chiquillas fastidiosas que estaban hablando mal de Naruto.

Después de estar satisfecha robo un ultimo desayuno… el de Neji Hyuuga.

-Este sera para Naruto… sonrio satisfecha, el pobre debe seguir en el salòn, no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Naruto tiraba de la manga de su profesor.

Iruka sensei… tengo hambre¿Podrìa darme comida por favor?

-Busca en mi mochila Naruto… te regalo mi desayuno.

-Gracias sensei! Sonrio Naruto agradecido mientras revisaba la mochila de su maestro.

Su cara pronto se lleno de decepciòn… No hay comida aquì sensei.

-¡Alguien robo mi desayuno! Dijo alarmado Iruka… Lo siento Naruto, después te llevo a almorzar ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sentìa que sus tripas chillaban de dolor.

Una vez que se sentó, escucho una vocecita a su lado, -Naruto te traje comida.

La cara de Naruto se ilumino de felicidad al ver a Mina y sobretodo al ver lo que traìa.

Sin hacer preguntas se devoró el desayuno… -Gracias Mina. ¿Pero que haces aquì¿Por qué no te quedaste en mi casa?

No me gusta estar sola todo el tiempo, ademàs me hiba a aburrir mucho-dijo sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto-

-Alguien viene… Nos vemos después.

Mina desaparecio nuevamente entre los asientos.

-Un momento¿De donde saco Mina la comida? Gulp¿De quien es este plato?

Mío… dijo Neji con voz amenazante¡Ya me imaginaba que eras tu¡¡¡Eres un ladron!

Naruto no buscaba que decir… Neji no le tenìa confianza y estaba muy enojado con el.

-Yo no lo hice a proposito, tenìa mucha hambre y yo…. Tome tu comida, disculpame Neji-san

Neji vio como el rubio hacia una reverencia pidiendole perdon, Naruto estaba muy nervioso y temblaba, nunca habìa robado, se sentìa mal, tenìa miedo de que Neji le golpeara de nuevo.

Neji al ver el estado del rubio tomo sus cubiertos y se fue a sentar sin dirijirle la palabra a Naruto.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Mina le miraba escondida.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun… No querìa meterte en problemas.

-Pero lo hiciste Mina… vete a casa. El rubio estaba visiblemente molesto y se escuchaba un poco de rencor en su voz.

-¡No me mires asì Naruto… Por favor perdoname!

La pequeña no pudo evitarlo y comenzo a llorar haciendo que se rompiera la transformación.

Iruka levanto el rostro al escuchar el llanto de la niña- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tanto Neji como Iruka Se quedaron sin palabras al ver a la Niña Gato.

Mina tembló de miedo al ser descubierta y salio corriendo del salòn.

-¡Mina, Espera! Grito Naruto quien se dirigía a toda prisa a la puerta, antes de lograr llegar a ella afuera se escucho un gran escándalo y sobresaliendo de entre todo el ruido la voz de una niña pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Me están lastimando¡¡¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Déjenme en paz!

Al salir quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la niña gato siendo apedreada por varios niños.

La pequeña habìa sido acorralada contra un árbol, temblaba y se protegía la cabeza con sus manos.

Por un momento se quedo paralizada.

Había sido herida físicamente con las piedras y herida por dentro con insultos.

-La pequeña estaba a punto de demostrarles que todo tiene un límite.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En ese mismo momento pero en otra parte de Konoha

-¡Hola¿Disculpa, podrìas ayudarme con esta direcciòn?

Un chico de cabello oscuro y de facciones nada despreciables pedìa indicaciones a una Kunoichi que paseaba sola.

La chica se ruborizo al instante y empezó a tartamudear.

-Si…. quieres yo,yo… te llevo, Claro, si tu quieres….–dijo mientras sonreìa embelesada.

El chico se mostró asombrado y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a la chica.

-Gracias eres muy amable.

Despuès de caminar un pequeño tramo llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Esta es la direcciòn, estas seguro? Aquì no hay nada- Dijo la chica extrañada.

-Sì, es muy raro… ¿Me acompañas a preguntar?

La chica dudo un poco pero al fin acepto.

Al entrar al callejón se escucho un pequeño ruido y despuès solo silencio.

Al poco rato la misma chica salìa del callejón sonriendo.

-Por suerte en Konoha las Genin están màs interesadas en los chicos guapos que en ser Kunoichis, la pobre tonta cayo redondita….

-Ahora tengo que hacer honor a mi nombre clave "Camaleón" Ojala y que le tarde el efecto del somnífero… es fastidioso andar sedando a medio mundo, claro que matarlos no serìa mala idea…

La chica se detuvo en seco y se peñizco los cachetes. Al sentir la mirada de algunas personas apresuro su paso.

**Inner de Nuku 1:** ¡Nuku Tenshi ya hablas como psicópata¡¡Necesitas dormir! Te entrenaron para matar, pero no lo hagas sin razòn.

-¡Callate Inner, eres una pesada¿Porque siempre quieres ser una santurrona? -Ufff… necesito tomarme un descanso… ¡Me estoy peleando conmigo misma! "Esto de ser ANBU no es divertido, se me hace que lo único que quieren es que nos maten"

**Inner 2: Es lo màs probable, asì no tienen que pagarte las misiones….**

**Inner 1: Eres una fastidiosa… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan negativa?**

**-**Kuso… si me urge un descanso, pero con la miseria que pagan no me da ni para el hotel dijo desanimada para sus adentros Nuku-¿Dónde podré descansar sin que me cobren?

**¡Cuidado!**

Un Balonazo le regreso a la realidad.

Tomo el Balón que le habìa golpeado y con cara de pocos amigos se la devolvió al niño que jugaba con ella.

-No andes jugando en la calle¿No vez que puedes lastimar a alguien?

Al ver la cara aterradora de Nuku el niño asintió con la cabeza y dijo las palabras que harían sonreír de Nuevo a Tenshi.

-Gracias señorita, no pude resistirme y empecé a jugar, ya me voy al parque.

El rostro de Nuku se ilumino¡Un Parque! Perfecto…

-¿Podrìas llevarme ahì por favor? Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable y hacìa ojos de cachorro- ¡Por Favor¿Sì?

El niño un poco asustado ante el gran cambio de ánimo de Nuku asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar al parque la chica pàjaro se acostó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, coloco su mochila debajo de su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y una vez cómoda empezó a pensar.

**Pensamientos de Nuku:** Tengo 2 días para completar la misión de encontrar al sujeto de prueba… No va a ser fácil, Konoha es màs grande de lo que pense.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una agradable brisa meciendo sus cabellos… su mirada en seguida se poso en el cielo.

Si pudiera volar… me serìa màs fácil encontrar al sujeto de prueba.

Al escuchar la palabras que se habìan escapado de su boca frunció el ceño enojada.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo! Estoy obsesionada con volar… pero nunca voy a poder, mi elemento es el agua…

La chica soltó un suspiro y cerro nuevamente los ojos… _No podré volar, pero al menos tengo mis sueños… y eso es algo que nadie me puede robar._

**Continuará….**

**-¿Les gusto, les aburriò? expresense y dejen un review ;)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**¿La Razòn o el Corazòn?**

**Hi! Ya extrañaba este fic y al fin lo he continuado. Este capi es tan diverso que no se como describirlo, sin contar que tambièn es largo… lo se porque lo he leìdo tres veces para tener la menor cantidad de errores XD Gracias a todos por sus reviews me dan mucho animo, espero esta vez tambièn recibir sus comentarios para que la inspiración no se me acabe. (Inner Norka: TT O en el peor de los casos lo conviertas en un fic romántico…) **

**O.Ou ¿Yo volverlo un fic romántico? Jamás harìa eso XD jeje**

**De todas formas me interesa saber su opinión acerca de mis personajes inventados nn Asì que no sean malitos y dejenme un review.**

**See ya! Your Friend Shadowmew :) **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La pequeña niña gato habìa llegado a su limite, el miedo le habìa invadido y la razòn le habìa abandonado.

Sus ojos llorosos brillaron llenos de furia… Su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un extraño chakra amarillo.

¡¡¡Apártense todos, entren al salòn! Dijo un preocupado Iruka… sacando varios kunais interponiéndose entre la niña y sus alumnos.

-Naruto miraba asustado a su amiga, No pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada… tenìa que hacer algo su sensei seguramente la atacarìa.

Naruto se colgó del brazo de su sensei para proteger a Mina

-¿Qué haces Naruto? ¡¡¡Estamos en peligro! Se quejo Iruka tratando de safarse de su alumno.

-¡¡¡No entiendes Iruka sensei, ella no es mala!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Naruto? Inquirió intrigado el chuunin

Naruto sabìa que su sensei no comprenderìa asì que opto por defender a Mina evitando que pudiera moverse correctamente.

Mientras Iruka màs intentaba safarse Naruto màs se aferraba a el.

-¡¡¡Mina huye! ¡¡¡Te pueden Lastimar! Gritaba histérico Naruto

La pequeña que parecìa encontrarse en una especie de trance reacciono al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-¿Naruto? Mi chackra! ¡¡Alejense de aquì! Gritaba la pequeña al ver con desesperación que no podìa controlar su chackra. ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro por favor!

Iruka comprendió enseguida que la pequeña no podrìa retener màs el enorme poder que tenìa asì que cargo a Naruto y huyo con el.

Hubo un corto silencio y luego hubo un temblor que sacudió Konoha durante escasos segundos que parecieron eternos para sus habitantes.

En cuestión de minutos Una gran cantidad de ANBUS estaba en la Academia Ninja.

- Iruka sensei suélteme, tengo que ver a Mina! Chillaba histérico Naruto preocupado por su amiga.

-Naruto, ella es peligrosa, ¡¡¡ Pudo avernos matado! Grito Iruka perdiendo los estribos al ver que su alumno no se daba cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió? Interrogo un ANBU con màscara de lobo a Iruka.

Iruka Procedió a contestar la pregunta mientras que aun llevaba a Naruto cargado en su espalda.

-Una niña de apariencia felina tuvo una explosión de chackra Gigantesca explicaba aun tratando de calmarse el chuunin.

- Su nombre es Mina, y es mi amiga! Datte Bayo, suéltame sensei debo ir a verla. Repetìa Naruto mientras hacìa una pataleta.

Un ANBU con mascara de gato se acerco al que interrogaba a Iruka.

-Señor, Tengo el informe, todos los alumnos y profesores están bien, la niña aun esta con vida, aunque su condiciòn es delicada. Aconsejo que se llame al equipo medico.

-Entendido, proceda a llamar al equipo medico enseguida.

El ANBU de la mascara de gato desapareciò tras una cortina de humo.

-Al parecer Naruto conoce a la niña gato, acompañenme a ver a Hokage-sama, seguramente el querrá interrogarlos.

-¿Me dejaran ver a Mina? Pregunto con la esperanza de ver el estado de su amiga.

-Hokage-sama lo decidirá. Respondió secamente el ANBU mientras les indicaba a los demàs miembros de su escuadrón que se retiraran.

-Te bajare de mi espalda si guardas la calma… aclaro Iruka al ver que Naruto ya se habìa tranquilizado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Su sensei al ver esto se dio cuenta de que la niña era una persona importante para Naruto.

-Naruto…. Se que esa niña es importante para ti, pero no debes temer decir la verdad cuando estés con Hokage-sama.

El pequeño rubio apresuro el paso y no le dijo nada a su sensei, solo tenìa una idea en mente, ver a Mina.

El atardecer llegaba a Konoha como tratando de dar calma despuès del inesperado incidente, habìan ya varios rumores dispersos en Konoha, algunos hablaban de un espìa de un paìs extranjero y uno màs preocupante que decìa que Naruto se habìa vuelto a convertir en el Kyuubi.

Al llegar con el Hokage el interrogatorio comenzó de forma tranquila, Sandaime se veìa preocupado pero trataba de guardar la calma para inspirar confianza a Naruto.

-Naruto-Kun, Dime por favor lo que sabes de esa niña.

Naruto puso seriedad en su rostro.

-Hokage-Sama, lo único que se es que es mi amiga.

Sandaime sonrió ante la inocencia de Naruto, despuès de todo el pequeño no sabìa de problemas con las demàs villas, ni de espìas y esas cosas que desquician tanto a los adultos.

El Hokage encendió su pipa para tranquilizarse y prosiguió hablando con un tono màs amable.

- De acuerdo Naruto, Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?

Naruto se relajo al ver que el Hokage no habìa echo ninguna pregunta extraña y respondió de forma rápida

-Su nombre es Mina…

Sandaime respiro profundo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, tenia que explicar las cosas de forma que Naruto las comprendiera.

-Naruto, tu amiga es "muy especial" No sabemos de que villa o aldea proviene, me temo que tendré que mantenerla aquì en Konoha hasta que se aclare su situación.

El rubio enseguida se mostró exaltado-¡¡Pero ella no hizo nada malo! ¡¡No es justo que la mantengan prisionera!

El Hokage despuès de soltar un corto suspiro continuo su explicación.

No te preocupes, no le haremos daño, Por el momento no puedes verla, se esta recuperando y necesita descansar, te mandare a llamar cuando ella este bien.

El rubio puso enseguida cara de fastidio pero antes que empezara otra pataleta Sandaime ordeno que Iruka Llevara a Naruto a su casa.

Repentinamente el Hokage se viro para dar una orden màs a Iruka.

-Una cosa màs, un espìa ha estado suplantando a una chica, su foto esta pegada en el tablero de avisos, si llegas a encontrarlo no dudes ningún segundo y tráelo para que lo interroguemos.

El Chuunin hizo un ligero ademàn de que habìa comprendido y salio del recinto no sin antes haber estudiado bien la foto de la chica.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par… la chica no se parecìa para nada a Nuku, sin embargo todo le hacia sospechar que ella era la espìa.

Entonces la duda se sembró en su cabezita… ¿Delatarìa a Nuku?

Pero la pregunta no tardarìa mucho en ser contestada, Naruto confiaba ciegamente en lo que le decìa su corazòn.

No pensaba delatar a Nuku, despuès de todo ella habìa sido amable con el ademàs era muy probable que nunca la volviera a ver.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras Naruto e Iruka desaparecìan en las solitarias calles Sandaime hiba a ver el estado de la niña gato.

Desaparecio tras una nube de humo y reapareciò en el vestíbulo de hospital de Konoha.

A las afueras del cuarto 20 varias enfermeras y doctores se tapaban los oídos escandalizados.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Sandaime al ver tanto alboroto.

-Hokage-sama, la niña gato esta haciendo un ruido horrible con sus garras… ¡¡Esta muy agresiva y por temor a lastimarla hemos estado esperando que se tranquilice pero ya ha pasado màs de media hora y nada!

Sandaime hizo un ademàn de comprender… Por favor necesito que un Dr. Se quede conmigo y los demàs se retiren.

La orden fue obedecida de inmediato.

El tercero abrio la puerta y le hizo una señal de que se detuviera al Dr. que estaba detrás de el -Usted espereme aquì por favor… dijo sandaime y este enseguida asintio y se quedo esperando en la entrada.

Al entrar lo primero que noto el Hokage fue que el cuarto en el que estaba la niña estaba muy oscuro y que todo estaba en silencio.

Con pasos sigilosos fue adentrándose cada vez màs a la pequeña habitación hasta que noto un par de pupilas amarillas.

-¡¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡¡Largate y déjame en paz! Ordeno furiosa la voz infantil.

El Hokage sonrió… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ¿Te gusta estar aquì solita en este cuarto tan oscuro?

-No… respondió un tanto pensativa la niña.

-¿Entonces porque no sales debajo de esa cama y vienes a platicar conmigo?

-¡¡Porque tu eres igual a todos! Me quieres llevar! Me quieres lastimar!

-Aquì en Konoha no queremos hacerte daño Mina-chan

Sorprendida la niña salio debajo de la cama y empezó a estudiar las facciones del hombre, ¿Quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?

-Veras pequeña, yo soy el Hokage de esta villa y soy amigo de Naruto.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en los labios de Mina –Si eres amigo de Naruto debes ser una buena persona.

El Hokage sonrió al ver en ella una inocencia igual o màs grande que la de Naruto.

-Oye Hokage-sama… podrìas ayudarme? Pregunto dudando la niña gato.

Sandaime se quedo pensativo… si me dices que te pasa, quizas pueda ayudarte.

-Haya afuera hay un montón de monstruos de bata blanca que quieren lastimarme, ¿Podrìas hacer que se vayan para que pueda ir a ver a Naruto?

El Hokage respiro profundo… era bueno con los niños… pero a pesar de todo sus nervios estaban bastante destrozados y ya no tenìa paciencia como antes. Sin embargo esta vez su paciencia tenìa que ser grande para despuès evitar futuros problemas, ya que la niña podìa tener la misma condiciòn especial de Naruto.

-No dejare que te lastimen, pero dime Mina-chan ¿Por qué les tienes tanto miedo?

Mina se sentó en la cama y empezó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente a la par que movìa la cola delicadamente.

-Porque todos me tienen miedo… por como me veo, pero los hombres… No, ¡¡Los Monstruos de bata blanca son los peores ellos me lastiman màs que todos! ¡¡Me encierran en una jaula màs pequeña que esta y me inyectan cosas que lastiman mi cuerpo.

Su tono de voz que irradiaba ira empezó a morir lentamente hasta que se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible… No importa a donde vaya… ellos siempre me perseguirán.

El Hokage se sentó a su lado y limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de la pequeña.

-Tranquila Mina-chan, todos queremos ayudarte aquì, pero primero debes dejar que te ayudemos, los hombres y mujeres que estan afuera de aquì son Doctores y vienen a sanar tus heridas y a cuidarte hasta que estés bien.

Aunque el tono de voz del Hokage era amable y hacia sentir a la pequeña mejor… no evitaba que ella sintiera gran desconfianza hacia los doctores y enfermeras.

-¡¡¡Yo estoy bien! Exclamo Mina decidida… No necesito ayuda de ningún monstruo blanco.

Sandaime se puso serio, pequeña… ellos creen que eres un monstruo por tu apariencia, las personas que se ven como tu matan gente y destruyen cosas, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es asì, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que todos ellos son malos?

La pequeña se quedo pensativa… pero no confusa, las parabras del Hokage eran ciertas.

-Tienes razòn Hokage-Sama, ¡¡¡Eres muy inteligente! ¿Pero como hago que todos ellos piensen como tu?

-Ese es el problema… dijo para sus adentros el Hokage en tono triste, no lo se.

Mina se acerco sigilosamente al hombre, Sandaime tenìa la mirada perdida hundida en algún recuerdo

-¿Se te acabo la batería? Dijo Mina divertida mientras pasaba su manita enfrente del rostro del Hokage.

Este reacciono enseguida ¿A que te refieres con que se me acabo la batería, eh?

-A nada… dijo Mina mientras mostraba picaramente lo que tenìa en una mano.

¡¡Mi pipa favorita! Grito el Hokage del susto al ver lo rápido con que la niña se la habìa quitado del bolsillo.

-Jajajaja reìa Mina divertida ante los esfuerzos del hombre por quitarle la pipa.

-Tienes buenos reflejos acepto derrotado el Hokage… Excelentes… jadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento ¡Ya me canse de jugar dame mi pipa!

Justo cuando creyó que ya habìa alcanzado a la rápida niña esta se subió al techo y camino sobre el como si tuviera ventosas en sus pies.

-Solo si me prometes que los hombres de afuera no me harán daño y que me vas a dejar ver a Naruto dijo la niña mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Ok… lo prometo, me rindo has ganado dijo el Hokage mientras se tiraba al suelo en señal de derrota.

La niña se bajo aterrada del techo ¡¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué te paso?

El hombre se reincorporo tambièn asustado al ver la forma tan repentina que se tiro la niña del techo y luego la forma en que le habìa dado la espalda. -¿Qué te pasa Mina-chan porque me das la espalda?

-La chica gato se mostró enseguida furiosa. ¡¡Me asustaste mucho! Pensé que te habìa pasado algo malo Hokage-sama!

-Discúlpame Mina-chan, es que asì solemos jugar en Konoha. Dijo un tanto confundido Sandaime.

-Perdóname a mi tambièn, no sabìa que era un juego, es que tampoco juego mucho…

La niña entrego la pipa a sandaime y luego dos lagrimas silenciosas surcaron su rostro.

El hombre se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura mientras dentro de el se debatían la razón y el corazón.

Es una niña muy sensible no me cabe duda, pero dentro de ella hay un chakra tan grande que hizo que Konoha temblara, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que el concilio no quiera desterrarla o matarla?

El abrazo termino gentilmente y le indico a la niña que un Doctor entrarìa a examinarla.

El Doctor que habìa estado esperando largo rato afuera hizo un chequeo de rutina en la niña.

-Su condiciòn no es grave, se recuperara pronto, aunque me preocupa su grado de desnutrición, recomiendo que se le extraiga una muestra de sangre.

-Ya veo… ahora ella esta màs tranquila y va a cooperar ¿Verdad Mina-chan?

La pequeña sonrió nerviosa bajo las sabanas blancas, Sì, Hokage-sama.

Despuès del examen medico Sandaime vio dormir apaciblemente a la niña gato quien habìa revelado ya varios datos personales importantes.

Cinco años… susurro Sandaime mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto, me pregunto porque te habrás encontrado con Naruto, viniendo de tan lejos tenìan que encontrarse ¿Cosas del destino quizás?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La villa estaba bajo un ambiente de tensiòn, el anochecer pronto llego sumiendo Konoha en un ambiente plagado de misterio.

Varias cosas extrañas habìan ocurrido en Konoha ese dìa lo cual le daba inseguridad a sus habitantes.

Las calles estaban muy solitarias, Iruka acompañaba a un decepcionado Naruto mientras alguien les vigilaba desde el techo.

Nuku Tenshi vigilaba a distancia prudente los movimientos de Naruto.

La Kunoichi al ver que el rubio entro a su casa y que no habìa nadie cerca toco la puerta dándose cuenta de que Naruto no habría.

Nuku se quedo pensativa… ¿Que le ocurrìa a Naruto?

La kunoichi se transformo en un insecto y paso tras la pequeña hendidura de la puerta.

Al entrar descubrió con asombro la pequeña habitación en que vivìa Naruto y que el rubio ahogaba su llanto con una almohada.

La chica pàjaro sintió como su corazòn se estrujaba… le dolìa ver asì a Naruto.

Sin pensarlo tomo su apariencia real, sabìa las consecuencias que le traerìa que Naruto la viera, la kunoichi ya estaba informada de los rumores que corrìan por la villa.

Naruto-kun… susurro Nuku llamando enseguida la atención del rubio.

Naruto se giro y la señalo asustado.

¡Tu eres la espìa! ¿Qué haces aquì? ¡Dejame en paz!

-Se que me tienes miedo Naruto… Pero no pienso hacerte daño, quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto parecìa no comprender, en las clases de su sensei Mizuki les habìan enseñado que los ninjas extranjeros solìan ser asesinos imparables que no tenìan compasión por nadie para llevar a cabo sus misiones.

Nuku no coincidìa con esa descripción… asì que aunque algo desconfiado se decidió a escuchar a Nuku.

El rubio se sentó en su cama en silencio mientras esperaba que Nuku hablara.

Nuku sonrió enseguida y agradeció que Naruto estuviera dispuesto a escucharla.

Naruto-Kun… se que quizás no me vayas a comprender pero necesito que me escuches, nunca quise ser una ninja, me obligaron y ahora estoy en el escuadrón ANBU de la isla a la que pertenezco, estoy aquì por una misiòn… tengo que recuperar a un sujeto de prueba, si no lo hago me mataran.

El rubio no podìa creer lo que escuchaba…

-¿Por què me dices todo esto? Susurro el rubio sin comprender porque la chica le abría el corazòn. -¿Por què a mi?

-Porque estoy sola… y tu eres mi único amigo. Susurro Nuku mientras su mirada se perdìa en el suelo abochornada.

La chica no pudo màs y se puso a llorar delante de un sorprendido Naruto.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo tratando de calmarla.

Nuku reacciono al abrazo y susurro un leve gracias.

La kunoichi se seco las lágrimas rápidamente… se sentìa avergonzada.

-Disculpame Naruto-kun, debo parecerte una tonta.

Naruto solo sonrió- No me pareces una tonta porque eres mi amiga.

El emotivo momento fue interrumpido por el gruñido de las tripas de Nuku.

Luego el estomago de Naruto tambièn pareció quejarse.

Ambos rieron.

- Jajaja, Parece que nuestros estómagos se están comunicando… sonrió la morena mientras una gotita de sudor recorrìa su frente-Que vergüenza murmuro la kunoichi-

Naruto se quedo pensativo… ¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto?

-De haber llorado de esa forma delante de ti y de no tener dinero para invitarte a cenar.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa sincera para calmarla… No te preocupes te comprendo.

-¿Crees que haya algo en tu refrigerador?

Naruto se quedo pensativo un momento y luego corrió a revisar su refrigerador…

No hay nada. Igual que en mí estomago… sin poder evitarlo hizo una mueca de derrota. ¡!Moriremos de hambre! Chillo Naruto desilusionado.

-¡¡¡No lo Permirite, tendré que ir a robar algo de comida…bufo Nuku.

-¡¡Pero eso esta mal! Se quejo el rubio.

-Lo se, pero cuando no tienes nadie que te cuide es lo único que puedes hacer.

Naruto se mostró enfadado no estaba de acuerdo con Nuku- ¡¡Yo prefiero dejar de comer que robar!

-Lo hago desde pequeña Naruto, no porque sea mala, si no porque no tengo nadie que se preocupe por mì o me ayude.

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció de repente- ¿Tu tambièn eres huerfana?

Nuku asintió, no miro a ver a Naruto, su mirada se perdió por unos instantes en el infinito, le dolía pronunciar esas palabras.

-Me escape del orfanatorio para que no me obligaran a ser Ninja pero me acabaron capturando y ahora… tengo que capturar a alguien si no quiero morir. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Naruto se quedo pensativo… ¿Quién es el sujeto de prueba al que tienes que capturar?

Nuku apretó los puños con ira, es una niñita de 5 años que usaron para hacer experimentos genéticos; Naruto, no se que hacer, no quiero llevarla… pero si no lo hago, me van a mandar a matar y aunque pueda derrotarlos lo más seguro es que amenacen con destruir tu villa.

…Ellos quieren a Mina susurro Naruto con el terror reflejado en su rostro. Por eso ella tenía tanto miedo.

-¿Sucede algo malo Naruto?

El rubio sujeto a Nuku de su blusa

-¡No puedes permitir que te hagan mala Nuku! ¡No lo dejes, por favor!

Los ojos suplicantes de Naruto habìan cimbrado a Nuku por dentro.

La chica pàjaro trago saliva enseguida, se sentìa mal por Naruto, pero si ella no cumplìa su misiòn podrìan haber peores consecuencias.

La mente de la chica y sus sentimientos estaban hechos un caos, necesitaba estar sola y pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar.

-Debo irme Naruto… susurro la Kunoichi.

El pequeño le agarro la mano para detenerla… Nuku prométeme que no te volverás mala.

La chica sonrió y revolvió cariñosamente el pelo de Naruto en forma de despedida.

-Primero muerta que volverme mala…

Tras decir esto Nuku Tenshi desapareció dejando una pequeña cortina de humo en la casa de Naruto.

Mientras el Uzumaki contemplaba el techo pensativo desde su cama Tenshi miraba la bóveda celeste deseando que pronto todo se aclarara en su corazón y su mente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En las afueras de Konoha lejos de los pensamientos de Naruto y Nuku un Pelirrojo se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos huyendo de un chico de ojos azules.

Con pasos silenciosos el chico de mirada gélida se acercaba cada vez màs al pelirrojo.

Sangrando y temblando el chico pelirrojo se movía lo más rápido que podía tratando de no ser detectado.

De pequeños habían sido amigos y ahora se habían vuelto cazadores y presas.

La cruenta batalla se llebava a cabo entre Iriyashi Xiao y Hayaku Ashita los amigos de infancia de Nuku.

-¿Por qué tratas de alargar màs esto? entrégate y tu muerte será menos dolorosa Ashita.-

A corta distancia el pelirrojo miraba aterrado la sonrisa de Xiao… esa sonrisa indicaba que pronto el frìo shinobi culminarìa su trabajo.

Levantándose con trabajo Hayaku revelo su ubicación.

La mirada de ambos shinobis se cruzo, parecìa ser que desearan leer sus mentes.

Los ojos del pelirrojo eran azul cielo y mostraban miedo y los ojos del Peli azul eran de un azul profundo mostrando en su interior un vacío total.

Agonizante el muchacho pelirrojo se apoyo de un árbol para no caer.

-Si no te hubieran lavado el cerebro te darìas cuenta de lo que estas haciendo Xiao, ¡Ellos solo te están utilizando! ¡Quieren iniciar una guerra! ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

Los ojos glaciales de Xiao se posaron en los ojos de cielo de su compañero.

-No puedo detenerlos aunque lo desee Ashita y lo sabes… ¡¡No voy a luchar por causas tontas como las tuyas! Eres solo un soñador igual que Nuku y morirás de forma inútil igual que ella.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de ira…

-¡¡¡No tienes derecho de juzgarla, ella era nuestra amiga!

Xiao sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a su amigo en un tono prepotente.

-Te equivocas Ashita, ella nunca fue mi amiga y tú tampoco, siempre he estado solo… Lograste derrotar a los demás, pero no te acercas ni un centímetro a mi nivel.

El pelirrojo le miro indignado sintiendo como la ira y el dolor le consumían por dentro.

-Tú y tus aliados son unos cobardes… enviaron a diez hombres para eliminarme, aunque muera aquí sabes que la pelea no fue justa Xiao.

Xiao dejo escapar una risita burlona…

El cobarde lo eres tù Ashita, si fueras tan buen shinobi como dicen hubieras salido ileso de esa pelea, acéptalo, eres una presa acorralada a punto de llorar.

Hayaku cerró sus ojos y un flujo de chakra blanco lo envolvió dejando por un momento cegado a Xiao.

-Kuso! ¿Qué es esto? Bufo Xiao tratando de recuperar la visiòn.

Al lograr recuperar la vista no pudo disimular su asombro.

Su presa agonizante ahora portaba en su espalda dos hermosas alas blancas.

- No se cual es tu verdadero objetivo Xiao, pero si voy a morir lo haré luchando por lo que creo.

Los ojos de Hayaku mostraban tristeza y los ojos de Xiao parecìan haber dejado de ser gélidos en ese momento.

En el fondo ambos deseaban seguir siendo amigos, pero ahora que habìan tomado caminos distintos, ya no era posible.

El silencio se hizo presente y la noche se hizo cómplice para ayudar a cubrir con su manto aquella batalla de ideales.

Tan pronto como habìa iniciado la batalla habìa terminado.

La diferencia era abrumadora… Hayakupronto no pudo continuar peleando y cayó al suelo frío.

Antes de que Xiao pudiera rematar a su adversario vio que un grupo de personas se acercaban.

El chico de pelo azul reviso en las pertenencias de su enemigo, hasta encontrar un pequeño pergamino plateado.

-A donde sea que te hayas ido ya no vas a necesitar esto Ashita…

Xiao sonrió burlonamente, desapareciendo tras una cortina de humo pero no sin antes clavar un kunai en el corazón de su victima.

-Ya se fueron…murmuro el joven Jounnin bostezando.

El ninja de pelo plateado sonriò al darse cuenta que su técnica ilusoria había resultado, habìa ahuyentado a quienes estaban cerca de el.

-Ya no hay rastro alguno de chackra. Murmuro para sus adentros.

Estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de cargarse a ningún ladrón o asesino que rondara el lugar, solo querìa llegar a Konoha a dormir.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y decidió inspeccionar las posesiones de la víctima para ver si tenía alguna identificación.

¡Que mala suerte!… murmuro enojado y yo que quería una noche tranquila.

Para su sorpresa noto entre sus objetos personales una bandana con un símbolo que nunca antes habìa visto y como si no fuera suficiente noto un leve movimiento de la mano del muchacho, que de forma asombrosa aun continuaba con vida.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Pastel de Limón 

**Hi! Este es el capitulo final de este fic, el nombre fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al terminar la historia, me dejo esa sensación agridulce al terminar de leerlo, Aunque no le tomen tanta importancia al titulo, ¡Aquí viene la parte romántica! Me esforcé mucho para hacerla porque no me gusta que quede demasiado cursi, pero supongo que me quedo pastelosa, disfruten su lectura y espero sus reviews.**

**Advertencia: Hay una violación en el fic, si no lo desean leer hay señalamientos, digamos que Nuku se molesta con Xiao por obvias razones.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El Joven Jounin peli plateado quedo sorprendido al ver al muchacho moribundo sacarse el kunai del corazón por sí mismo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Eso no importa ahora... en mi bolsillo izquierdo esta el tratado de paz, por favor entrégalo inmediatamente a Hokage-sama

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

El pelirrojo exhalo una bocanada de aire desesperado, olvidaba que el otro shinobi no sabía de la gravedad de la situación.

Kakashi insistía en interrogarlo, pero el joven emisario ya se encontraba muy agotado por la perdida de sangre

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta resulto rara para Kakashi... ¿Ahora el pelirrojo planeaba interrogarlo a el? Aunque eso no importaba demasiado porque la condición del joven shinobi indicaba que no duraría mucho tiempo con vida.

-Hatake Kakashi jounin al servicio de Konoha...

El pelirrojo miro profundamente al jounin y apretó su herida lo más fuerte posible para tratar de detener un poco la hemorragia, luego saco un pergamino plateado de su bolsillo Izquierdo.

-Hatake Kakashi, te hago entrega del Tratado de paz entre la isla de la pluma y Konoha, si no entregas el tratado te harás responsable de la muerte de cientos de inocentes, en tus manos esta el futuro de muchos, date prisa.

Las palabras aun retumbaban en la cabeza de Kakashi, casi no podía creer ser asignado para una misión de prioridad tan alta, seguramente varios shinobis enemigos vendrían tras el tratado de paz.

-No puedo rechazar la oferta... espero tener mejor suerte que tu.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido y estrecho la mano de Kakashi como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Kakashi-san.

El jounin tomo el pergamino y miro por ultima vez al chico moribundo.

-Puedes irte en paz, juro que entregare este pergamino pase lo que pase.

Cuando Ashita vio que el peliplateado se había marchado hizo un jutsu de invocación, tras una cortina de humo gris apareció una águila negra con tres manchas blancas en la frente y pupilas blancas.

-Hikari... entrégales la señal a los demás, es urgente...

Los ojos azules recorrieron el cielo con la esperanza dormida en las pupilas, estaba más preocupado por el pergamino que por su propia vida.

_-¿Que importa mi vida? Solo soy uno, si tuviera las malditas fuerzas estaría entregando el pergamino ahora._

Poco después de que perdiera la conciencia, un grupo de shinobis se acercaba rápidamente a Konoha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡¡Naruto, he tomado una desición!

¿¿Eh? ¡Nuku, regresaste!

¡No voy a llevar a la niña!

¿En serio?

Naruto salto emocionado y abrazo a Nuku, sus pupilas brillaban de felicidad.

¿Pero entonces que vas a hacer?

Voy a presentarme ante tu Hokage como traidora, prefiero hacer eso a entregar a una niña inocente para ser usada como arma biológica.

Sin previo aviso se escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

¡Naruto están aquí!

_Una espesa nube de humo cubrió la casa de Naruto._

Naruto quedate debajo de la cama, yo me encargare de ellos.

El pequeño kitsune miraba confundido como un sujeto de estatura alta luchaba contra su amiga.

El sujeto tenía una mascara de pájaro y vestía un traje con capa negra.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Quién te envió a matarme?

_No había respuesta por parte del sujeto, solo golpes en contestación._

Naruto se escondía debajo de su cama aterrorizado pero a la vez molesto por no poder ayudar a Nuku.

-¡Naruto, huye de aquí, pide ayuda!

_-Deberías preocuparte por ti, no por él, chiquilla tonta._

Las venas de Nuku parecieron helarse por un segundo al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Capitán?...

-Al parecer la mascara ya no me sirve de nada para ocultarte quien soy... pero me alegra saber que ya tengo un chivo expiatorio.

-¿ A que se refiere? ¡No entiendo de que habla! Se que soy traidora, pero tengo derecho a un juicio...

- Así que no entiendes nada... pobre ilusa, morirás sin saber porque.

Mientras que su maestro luchaba con Katana, Nuku lo hacía con shurikens.

Con mucha dificultad la Kunoichi esquivaba la afilada cuchilla de la Katana, mientras que el capitán solo parecía jugar con ella.

-Estas en la cuerda floja Nuku Tenshi, jamás has servido como Ninja, ¡Eres una Inútil!

Los ojos almendrados de Nuku se inyectaron de ira. ¡No es cierto! Pertenezco al escuadrón ANBU de la isla ¡Callate!

-¿No te parece extraño que con tan pésimas calificaciones te hayan transferido al cuartel general?

La expresión de Nuku lo decía todo, aun no lo terminaba de asimilar.

-Todo fue arreglado para que pareciera que había traicionado a nuestra isla y a Konoha, la misión, la niña; todo era una farsa...yo hiba a ser causante de una guerra.

-Te equivocas, cuando encuentren tu cadáver tu serás inculpada, solo muerta sirves, Nuku Tenshi.

La alumna no pudo superar al maestro y Nuku quedo acorralada con la katana en el cuello y su maestro con una sonrisa le preparaba un pronto final.

-¿Un ultimo deseo antes de morir?

Con la espalda detrás de la pared y el sudor surcando nerviosamente su rostro, los labios de Nuku temblaron casi implorando respuesta.

_-Quiero saber toda la verdad..._

Con una sonrisa despreciable en el rostro, creyéndose dueño de la victoria, escupió las palabras impías que golpearon a la kunoichi para regresarla a la realidad.

La verdad es que solo eres una marioneta, yo pertenezco al **"Escuadrón de la muerte negra"** y ya serviste bien a nuestro propósito al darle la espalda a tu gente.

-Entonces todo este tiempo nos usaste a todos para que conspiraramos en contra de Satoshi-sama.**(Gobernante de la isla de la pluma)**

-Ahora que lo sabes... ¡¡Muere!

Nuku apretó sus dientes como si tratara de digerir las palabras que había escuchado y sin pensarlo saco rápidamente una pequeña navaja de un bolsillo oculto detrás de su espalda.

El capitán se mostró divertido-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, cortar jabón?

La chica pájaro sorpresivamente hizo un corte largo donde estaban sus venas.

¡Niña tonta, la muerte no te liberara de tu responsabilidad! Tu misma te has dado una muerte deshonrosa.

-Te equivocas, el que morirá serás tu...

_El capitan de Nuku Tenshi se mostraba nervioso._

_¿Esta cantidad de chakra proviene de ella?_

Los ojos del villano se abrieron de par en par al comprender lo que ella intentaría.

-Eres una ilusa, jamás se ha perfeccionado esa técnica. ¿Crees que tú la vas a lograr?

-Pronto lo sabremos

La kunoichi esparció su sangre e hizo una serie de Kanjis en el suelo de la habitación.

_-¡Maldita mocosa suicida!_

La kunoichi cerro los ojos cerciorándose de no sentir el chakra de Naruto, pronto se sintió reconfortada, su amigo no se encontraba en el lugar, era hora del movimiento final.

_**¡¡¡Ventisca de la muerte!**_

A pocos metros de la casa estaba Naruto acompañado de un escuadrón ANBU.

Los ojos inocentes no podían creer lo que veían.

A corta distancia de el su casa se veía cubierta por un resplandor azul.

Los shinobis se acercaron con cuidado, después de analizar si el sitio era seguro entraron cautelosamente.

Al entrar al pequeño cuarto todos se quedaron impresionados.

Naruto sintió frío en su nariz

_¿nieve?_

El cuarto estaba cubierto de hielo, nieve y sangre.

En una esquina de la habitación se podía apreciar una horrenda escena, el cuerpo de un hombre había sido atravesado por varias estalactitas de hielo mientras que a poca distancia de el yacía inmóvil un cuerpo en el piso.

¡¡¡¡Nuku!

La piel de la chica era totalmente pálida y su apariencia indicaba lo peor.

¿Nuku, estas bien?

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron pesadamente para alegría de Naruto.

¡Estas viva!

Los labios morados se movieron trabajosamente y sus palabras apenas audibles solo lograron ser escuchadas por Naruto.

-Naruto, no hay tiempo, tenemos que avisarle a tu Hokage, hay una conspiración en contra de Konoha.

¿Qué significa eso?

-Que un impostor puede iniciar una guerra contra Konoha...

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, los ANBUS comprendieron que era hora del trabajo sucio.

Un ANBU Con mascara de gato indico que debían llevarse a Naruto, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, el pequeño rubio salió corriendo en busca de su Hokage

cubierto en lagrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Hokage, Xiao se hacía pasar por su amigo al que creía haber matado.

-¿Qué significa esto?

¡Quédese cayado viejo y no le pasara nada, entrégueme los pergaminos prohibidos!

-¡Estas loco! ¡Jamás lo haré!

El escuadrón ANBU entro en cuestión de segundos y detuvo fácilmente al intruso.

¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?

Soy Hayaku Ashita, representante diplomático de la aldea de la pluma y vine a robar los pergaminos prohibidos en nombre de mi líder Satoshi-sama.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave joven shinobi, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

El peli azul sonrió confiado.

-Son tiempos de Guerra, todo es valido.

El Hokage se mostró sorprendido ¿A que te refieres, no estamos en guerra, ni siquiera se donde se ubica la isla de la pluma.

¡Si lo estamos, nuestra embajadora Nuku Tenshi le entrego el pergamino donde declarábamos la guerra y usted lo firmo.

El Hokage miro de forma desconfiada al muchacho, esa mirada tan fría... a excepción de la piel morena clara cualquiera afirmaría que se trataba de un miembro de la familia Uchiha.

-La niña de 5 años... ¿Para que la enviaron?

Claramente se podía ver que el chico se mostraba divertido con la confusión del Hokage.

-Es una arma biológica, fue enviada para destruir su villa.

Parecía ser que a Sandaime le daría un ataque al corazón, todo concordaba, pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no había recibido la declaración de guerra?

Hokague-Sama, hemos capturado a una intrusa de la aldea de la pluma, su condición es muy mala, no creemos que sobreviva.

El rostro de Xiao mostraba confusión total.

_-Quien podrá ser, no enviamos a ninguna kunoichi a esta misión, a menos de que sea..._

¡¡¡Hokage-sama!

El ruidoso Naruto se abrió paso entre los shinobis tomándolos desprevenidos.

Hokage-sama, necesito decirle algo en el oído.

Xiao se mostró fastidiado al ver que el Hokage trataba con seriedad a un niño.

El Hokage comprendió con un poco de dificultad lo que le había dicho Naruto y ordeno que Iruka se lo llevara.

Sandaime se sentó, estaba muy cansado, las cosas se habían tornado muy complicadas.

El mandatario cerro los ojos como en una breve plegaria.

_Como desearía tener más información, odio la idea de errar en mi juicio, sería fatal._

-Hokage-Sama, vengo en nombre de la isla de la pluma, ha habido un gran malentendido...

¿Kakashi-san?

El peliplateado hizo la entrega del pergamino y luego se marcho sabiendo que el Hokage comprendería el porque de su actitud.

El Hokage al ver que tenía sangre comprendió que había sido la ultima voluntad de un heraldo.

Al leerlo comprendió enseguida que era un tratado de paz.

_Eso significa que hubo una conspiración para iniciar una guerra. _

Sandaime fumo un poco su pipa para calmar sus nervios y luego tomo una determinación.

Hablare con el consejo y después se tomara la decisión de que haré con ustedes, mientras tanto tu permanecerás bajo la custodia del escuadrón ANBU, no intentes nada estúpido u ordenare que te maten.

Una vez que Sandaime se retiro, llevaron a Xiao a una celda con un jutsu poderoso para impedir su huida.

La habitación no era muy grande, 2 camas, un inodoro... una celda clásica.

_Me gusta el lugar, es frío, sonrió maliciosamente Xiao._

El shinobi de pelo azul ya estaba planeando su huida, si sus cálculos eran correctos escaparía sin mucho problema.

_Iniciare un incendio eso los mantendrá ocupados y luego... _

-¿Ya esta estable la prisionera?

-Sí, aunque perdió mucha sangre.

-En caso de que su condición empeore, no dudes en avisarme, vendré enseguida.

-Ok, aunque no creo que de mucho problema, se ve que es una kunoichi muy fuerte.

_Xiao escuchó con cuidado la platica entre el ANBU y el Ninja Medico._

Después de la breve platica metieron en una camilla a Nuku Tenshi a la misma celda en la que estaba Xiao.

El shinobi de mirada fría arqueo una ceja extrañado, debía estar alucinando.

_-¿Nuku,Tenshi?_

Se hacerco rápidamente a ella y empezó a analizarla, su estado era lamentable, pero el no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí.

-_Se suponía que habías muerto hace años, ¿Acaso el destino me esta jugando una broma?_

Habían pasado 10 años desde que no cruzaban palabras ni se trataban bien, la ultima vez que la había visto la había tratado cruelmente.

_Ahora que lo pienso... no es fea, además siempre me gusto su forma de ser.._

Los ojos de Xiao se posaron peligrosamente en los labios de Nuku.

La kunoichi se veía palida y sus labios parecían marchitos.

Demonios... ¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de besarla? 

El shinobi se aparto de ella, pero sus pensamientos no, el tiempo no parecía transcurrir en ese lugar, parecía ser que el destino de burlaba de el.

_De tantos lugares, ¿Por qué junto a ella? Si antes no le demostré mis sentimientos, menos lo voy a hacer ahora, además ella debe despreciarme._

Fastidiado de la situación se sentó en la cama, viendo caer lentamente las gotas del suero.

De pronto su atención se centro en Nuku, se le veía muy intranquila.

Empieza parte de la violación 

_Seguramente tiene fiebre..._

Xiao vio como el sudor le escurría por la frente, dejándolo excitado, su mente se lleno de pensamientos degenerados.

Ya no podía contenerse más, se percato de que nadie le estuviera viendo y se acerco a Nuku dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que veía en su mente.

Se acerco suavemente y beso sus labios.

_Están fríos... me gustan._

Poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos hacia sus senos, exploraba su cuerpo con total lujuria, estaba conciente de que no lo hacia por amor.

_He hecho cosas peores... No me va a pasar nada, además Nuku no tiene nadie que la proteja, no tiene a nadie en la vida._

Corto la bata y admiro el cuerpo de su ex amiga, luego sin miramientos empezó a lamer y morder los senos de la Kunoichi, causándole dolor y provocando que despertara.

Al abrir los ojos Nuku se sintió aturdida, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Así que ya despertaste, mejor, así podrás disfrutarlo._

La chica pájaro no menciono ni una sola palabra de reproche, se cubrió con lo que quedaba de su bata blanca y se dispuso a gritar para pedir ayuda.

Xiao cubrió su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un grupo de ANBUS se dispuso a separarlos.

_¡Eres un desgraciado! No se como pudiste hacerme esto._

Los ANBUS miraron indignados a Iriyashi Xiao.

Las lagrimas caían quemando por dentro a Nuku.

**Termina Parte de la violación**

Mientras se llevaban a Xiao a otra celda los guardias apiadándose de la condición de la kunoichi le dieron algo para cubrirse.

Después de que trancurriera una semana los asuntos diplomáticos ya se habían arreglado, la información de los involucrados había sido borrada a conveniencia de quienes habían participado en la lucha por el tratado de paz.

Las heridas de Nuku Tenshi ya casi habían sanado por completo, por dentro solo deseaba olvidarlo todo, primero la habían utilizado para inculparla, después Xiao había intentado violarla y ahora se enteraba de que Hayaku Ashita su mejor amigo de toda la vida había muerto.

Todo eso era demasiado, por eso se había declarado como muerta, así sería libre de ir a donde quisiera sin ser inculpada de ser traidora.

- Tal y como lo temí, no estas muerta... aprovechaste bien la recompensa de Satoshi-sama.

**- **La mejor de todas Xiao... Libertad.

La kunoichi no miro los fríos ojos de Xiao, sabía bien que lo habían exonerado de cargos de traición pero lo habían degradado a grado de chuunin.

No siguieron cruzando palabras, Nuku sentía que lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho... pero otra parte le gritaba que lo amaba a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Naruto ya debe estar aburrido de esperarme.

-¡Nuku, al fin llegaste, te he estado esperando desde hace media hora!

-Disculpame, es que estaba ocupada.

El rubio se quedo viendo por un momento los ojos almendrados de Nuku.

-Nuku... ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No Naruto... lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en que va a pasar después de este día.

-Pues, vendrá otro día.

Nuku se detuvo un momento y acaricio el cabello de Naruto divertida por las sencillas pero sabias palabras del ojiazul.

- A pesar de ser tan travieso eres un niño muy inteligente.

El rubio rió inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba.

En el camino Nuku platicaba con Naruto, estaba más concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijo cuando se impacto con alguien.

Hoy es mi ultimo día en Konoha... Ups!

-Bah, pero si es la chica pájaro, ¿No te cansas de estar en las nubes?

-Huy! Pero si es cubito de hielo... No tienesnada que hacer, como por ejemplo... ¡derretirte!

Naruto se les quedo viendo aburrido con tan tonta discusión.

-¿Ustedes son novios?

Un terrible sonrojo delato a Nuku mientras que Xiao soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-Yo, ¿Enamorado de ella, me da risa.

-¡Cállate creído, yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tu!

Mientras Naruto miraba entretenido una mosca Iruka quien había visto lo que pasaba, lo jalo rápidamente para quitarlo del campo de batalla.

-Si jamás te enamoraste de mi... ¿Entonces de quien?

-Nuku sonrió al recordar la dulce sonrisa de Hayaku...

-¡De Hayaku Ashita!

-¿Del torpe de Hayaku? Entonces tienes mala suerte...

Nuku arqueo una ceja... la sonrisa maliciosa de Xiao nunca traía algo bueno.

-Habla de una vez...

-Desafortunadamente el esta muerto, pero aun te quedo yo...

Nuku Tenshi le tiro una bofetada a Xiao quien no hizo nada para esquivarla.

-Idiota...era tu amigo y lo mataste... ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabía?

-No importa, merecía la bofetada, pero no tu desprecio, estabamos en tiempos de guerra...sabes bien que luchar contra el escuadrón de la muerte negra nos ha dejado confundidos a todos.

-No pongas excusas, tu mente puede estar confundida, pero no tu corazón.

Xiao tomo a Nuku de la mano y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Recuerda que no tenía elección, estaba siguiendo ordenes igual que tu.

Los ojos almendrados se perdieron en el cielo como queriendo escapar de la realidad.

-Yo me negue a seguir ordenes... porque sabía que no era correcto lo que me ordenaban.

Los ojos gélidos de Xiao examinaron la amargura del rostro de la Kunoichi.

-Nuku, ahora si pienso hacer lo correcto... perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho.

El shinobi beso gentilmente a Nuku mientras ella dejaba libres sus lagrimas.

Ese corto beso me dice que no has cambiado. 

_Tus palabras son tan amargas como al principio._

_Mi mente dice que es hora del Adios_

_Pero mi corazón se queda dudando._

-Xiao, dame una razón para no odiarte, dame una razón para no hacerlo.

Palabras temblorosas salieron de aquellos labios tibios pero suficientes para hacer vibrar a Nuku.

_-Porque te amo..._

Ella siempre lo había querido, sus sentimientos jamás habían salido a la superficie, pero después de lo que había sucedido las cosas eran diferentes. _Porque te amo_ había sido para ella un _porque te deseo._

-El tratado de paz ya se firmo Xiao, ya es tiempo de marcharse cada quien por su lado.

-Eso significa que...

-Hoy te odio Xiao... pero mañana siempre es otro día.

El shinobi sonrió, no se sentía rechazado, al contrario, eso le daría tiempo de reflexionar.

Pero mientras estemos separados... quiero que te lleves esto contigo Nuku Tenshi.

Xiao se acerco y le dio un beso apasionado el cual Nuku no tuvo tiempo de rechazar.

Después del beso Xiao desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

-¡Maldito Xiao, hasta me mordió el labio...

_No hay duda de que cuando no hay amor los besos son asquerosos._

-¡¡¡Iruka sensei! ¡¡Ya déjeme abrir los ojos!

Iruka estaba sonrojado... ¡Qué hermoso es el poder del amor!...¿Rayos de donde saque esa frase?

Naruto e Iruka acompañaron a Nuku a buscar a la niña gato quien permanecía en el hospital para su ultimo examen.

Al llegar a las afueras de Konoha todos se pusieron muy sentimentales, lo más probable es que nunca más se volvieran a ver.

La despedida era muy dura para Nuku y Naruto.

¡Nuku voy a extrañarte mucho!

¡Y yo a ti!

Al ver los ojos de Naruto, Nuku recordó a Hayaku Ashita.

Esos dulces ojos cielo 

_Hacen que por dentro me haga trizas_

_Porque me recuerdas a un amor que nunca volvió._

Te tengo un regalo de despedida Naruto...

¿Qué es Nuku?

La kunoichi le coloco unos Googles verdes, se le veían muy bien a Naruto.

Naruto reía, se le veía muy contento.

¿Cómo se me ven?

Mina le ajusto los Googles.

-Se te ven muy bien, pero algo le hace falta a tu cara Naruto.

Dattebayo! ¿Qué me hace falta?

Mmmm...más color!

La pequeña le planto un beso en la mejilla que enseguida hizo que al rubio se le treparan los colores.

Naruto vio como la pequeña partía corriendo.

-¿Por qué se va corriendo Nuku?

Xiao que había aparecido de la nada respondió cortante la pregunta del rubio, porque no le gustan las despedidas y no sabe expresar sus sentimientos.

Nuku solo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Naruto.

A mi tampoco me gustan, así que, nos vemos Naruto.

Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar como niños chiquitos.

Buaaaaaa! Te extrañare Nuku! Te extrañare Naruto!

-Si ya acabaron con sus dramas, yo ya me voy. Espeto Xiao mientras se marchaba.

-Oye Nuku, te esta dejando sola. Señalo Iruka confundido.

-No me importa, no es mi novio, le dije que no.

- Disculpa, creí que eran novios.¿Entonces te quedaste sola de nuevo?

-Sí, pero no me preocupa, dejare que el amor venga solo.

-¿Te vas a quedar esperando todo el día?

Tras unos arbustos salió el pelirrojo junto con un escuadrón ANBU

-¿Hayaku? ¡¡Estas vivo!

Nuku vio que tenía varios vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo pero no le importo, solo pensaba en abrazarlo. Se lanzo a sus brazos moviendo uno que otro hueso fracturado.

Auch...Tranquila Nuku, si no me vas a desbaratar.

-Lo siento Hayaku. Te voy a dar un beso, eso hará que te sientas mejor.

Tus labios no me tocan por capricho 

_Mi corazón no late en vano._

_Por eso se que tu eres mi verdadero amor._

El escuadrón ANBU,Iruka y Naruto parecían estar de acuerdo en una sola idea.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos que se están poniendo cursis... y como que estorbamos.

_Ambos partieron tomados de las manos, seguros de que un amor que había perdurado tantos años no merecía ser extinguido y contentos de saber que cada final siempre puede ser el inicio de algo maravilloso._

Fin 

¡¡¡Un final feliz!¡¡Lo logre! Termine! (se escucha musiquita alegre) espero les haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus reviews que quiero saber su opinión, ya saben que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
